


That Gay Middle School Love Story

by ThePenguin2222



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Making Out, Sex Toys, Sexual Torture, Smut, Underage - Freeform, handjob, orgasam denile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguin2222/pseuds/ThePenguin2222
Summary: Jack and Mat are boyfriends and they have a whole weekend together.





	1. Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an underage fic so if you don’t read that stuff turn away now

Jack looked into Mat’s glistening blue eyes. Wow, he’s cute. Jack thought, staring longingly at his nice boyfriend . Mat looked at Jack, flustered. “S-stop staring at me” Mat stuttered, his face beet red. The two had expressed feelings for each other, but Mat was shy and Jack was always busy talking to his “friends” while sharing a jumbo fry, they didn’t express their feeling except in private. They were in second period science class sitting next to each other. The pair had almost every class together. They had both known that they where both bi from seventh grade but they hadn’t always acted upon it. 

They had hung out over the summer break and had spent most of their time at Jack’s house. But over the summer they also had spent some time at Mat’s house too. The time that they were at Mat’s house they were usually in the basement. But the time that they slept over at Mat’s house is usually the best. *Back to the present*. 

“Why” asked Jack “because I told you not to stare at me during class” explained Mat, Jack made a face like an O and quickly looked away. They had stayed like that until the time they almost left in which Jack kissed Mat on the cheek and Mat turned beet red and hid his face. But nobody saw the innocent little kiss. Jack knew that Mat was going to invite him over so he made it halfway to Mat’s before he got the text telling him to come over.

Mat’s parents where out of town and his grandparents just left to go home, it was 7:37 when Jack got there “ how did you get here so fast” asked Mat “ I ran” lied Jack. They went downstairs to the basement and talked until it landed into a make out session and kissed for around 5 minutes until they had to catch their breath. By then Jack was on top of Mat and being horny teenagers they started kissing more heatedly.

Then things started getting more heated Mat and Jack were dry humping. They had never done anything above making out before except for one time but they both knew how to do things past making out… way past making out. They both stripped to their underwear and started making out again by this time both boys had hard-ons and were grinding on each other. They had done this before at Jack's house but they had to be quiet because Jack’s parents had been there sleeping.

But now there were no parents so by now both boys where moaning from the sweet friction from the grinding. Out of the two Mat moaned the most he was more submissive than Jack. Mat had started to palm Jacks hard-on and Jack was moaning shamelessly then Mat yanked Jacks underwear off and Jack whimpered as the cold air hit his cock. Mat had Jacks cock in his hand in seconds and slowly started to pump it, Jack was hit with a wave of pleasure like nothing his hand could ever do. Within 30 seconds Jack came but before he came Mat put his mouth over the tip of Jacks cock and swallowed all of it so there was little mess.

Mat produced a small bottle of lotion and prepared himself for Jack’s cock when Jack looked at Mat Mat offered him the bottle of lotion to lube his cock up they were both ready, Mat layed down and Jack asked if he was sure and Mat assure that he wanted to do this so Jack slowly pushed in. The feeling was painful but a little pleasureful when Mat had adjusted Jack set a slow steady pace both in their a new world of pleasure. By the time Mat came he was seeing stars Jack had found his prostate and had abused it for ten solid minutes Jack had told him not to cum the whole time it was amazing they fell asleep still connected. They had a whole weekend of this.


	2. The Next Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mat and Jack have a little fun with some sex toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has lots of underage content don’t read if you don’t agree with it

What Mat didn’t know was the next morning he would have a seven inch plug in his butt. He woke up to the smell of, bacon? Mat must have been tired he slept past family breakfast?. Then he remembered last night with Jack and started to get a little hard remembering it. Jack was amazing in bed they had move a bed downstairs for his “friends”. But in reality nobody had slept in the bed except for Jack and Mat that was for kissing and spooning during sleep. 

Then Jack came downstairs “Morning sleepyhead” “Morning how are you”. Jack was wearing a apron and boxers the apron said kiss the cook right around the crotch area. Then Mat shifted and he felt it he felt a plug. “I’m good how are you this morning” “did you put a plug in my butt”. Jack looked at him innocently “ I did didn’t I well oops”. Then Jack picked up a black duffel bag up and put it at the foot of the bed. “What to play with in my bag of toys today, if your good you might get to play with something special” Jack finished with a wink.

I whimpered when I saw the ball gag and the vibrating dildo. Where did he get these things from. He saw my face and answered my question by telling me he get them from amazon. I decided to go up with my underwear on and eat breakfast with Jack they ate bacon, eggs and pancakes. After breakfast Mat had his plug replaced with the vibrating dildo right on his prostate. Mat was told if he lasted 30 minutes without cumming he would get a prize and a kiss.

Mat sat and tried not to cum while watching his favorite show he lasted 10 minutes then he came hard and was punished by Jack for cumming by getting 30 spanks on his butt. The he was bound the the bed with the dildo still in his butt but now at full power Mat had the ball gag in his mouth as he was moaning. And a cock ring around his cock to stop him from cumming for 45 minutes straight. Occasionally Jack would pump Mat’s cock making him cry with the pleasure.

The vibrating dildo was taken out and the cock ring left on for 5 minutes so Mat wouldn’t come while Jack pumped Mat’s cock for 4 minutes. Mat hadn’t came since that morning and was feeling hot and bothered. So Jack gave him a handjob and swallowed all of his cum and he came hard. Then it was 1:00 pm and Mat was tired so naturally Jack put a vibrator with a more powerful vibration and the cock ring back on Mat while he slept.

Then he turned the vibrater on as soon as Mat woke up at 3:20. and didn’t let him come for the next three hours around the first hour Jack replaced the vibrator with his own 6 inch cock and pounded him hard for two hours straight. Jack had removed the cock ring from Mat and had sex with him for the next two hours. The had both came six times and fell asleep connected that same night again Just like last night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last day that both boys have together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is underage turn away if you don’t agree

It was Sunday and Mat was still asleep. Jack was making breakfast like yesterday he made waffles, sausage and eggs. Today was going to be a great day. Jack was the one with a plug today he was planning to have Mat fuck him today. Just to change things up he was also going to give full access to the toy bag to Mat like he had yesterday.

Mat came up the stairs and kissed Jack they had breakfast and watched a movie until they went back downstairs to the basement. It smelled like sex and lust from the past two days. Mat took full advantage of the toy bag. He found a milking machine and hooked it up to Jack which he whimpered from the suction. It was on him for only a total of 45 seconds before he came it dropped in a bucket. Mat repeatedly did this 5 more times he had plans for the cum later.

Then as Mat and Jack where snuggling Jack had a remote vibrator up his butt which Mat made vibrate fast or slow. Which Mat and Jack enjoyed. They both were having there own fun with Jack tied up and gagged downstairs. Mat slowly pumped Jacks cock for five minutes collecting the cum and making Jack swallow it. Jack did as he was told and he swallowed Mat made his way upstairs with the bucket and made some cum tea with cum as creamer for Jack.

It was one o’ clock when he brought the tea down and untied Jacks restraints and gag. Mat offered the tea to Jack which he gulped down while Mat caressed his hair and body slowly. Jack and Mat slowly kissed for five minutes just kissing passionately. They went upstairs afterwards and snuggled while watching another movie. By this time both boys wereu fully dressed and everything cleaned up new sheets on the bed and everything.

Mat cleaned the dishes while Jack groped his butt and kissed the back of his neck. They went to the bathroom and they slowly undressed kissing into the shower they turned the water on and had sex for the last time that day. Slowly Jack opened Mat hole up enough for his 6 inch cock to slide in. Jack slowly pushed in and let Mat get used to it then set a slow pace thrusting in and out slowly. As Jack slowly kept bumping the pace up Mat came from the time Jack was abusing his prostate in turn making Jack cum.

They cleaned each other and washed off then they slowly got out of the shower. Both boys slowly towel each other and kissed a little until they got dressed. After that they slowly made there way downstairs to snuggle and watch the last movie until Jack had to leave. THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading comment if you want more


End file.
